ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Loud
Legion Loud is the semi-antagonist turn final protagonist of The Loud House Movie & a fusion of Lincoln & his sisters who was created by Maximus to take revenge against Lynn Sr. & Rita. However, though she has the presence & conviction of a respected member of society & is very intelligent, strong, independent & fun to be around, she's still technically a newborn. What memories she has are but faint shadows of those she was made out of, though Clyde, Ronnie & the others helped her remember. Though she is looked up to, she worries that she's too detached & too gullible. These crushing doubts are seemingly her only weakness. Her only goal is to be at peace with herself. She doesn’t want to destroy or aid Royal Woods; she simply wants to be alone, though she does help when needed & doesn't mind company over & just don't want to die if she separates back into her components. So they keep living as one. She's voiced by Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Jessica DiCicco, Collin Dean, Grey DeLisle-Griffin & Lara Jill Miller, talking at once, though she alternate between their voices. She now stars in her own spin-off show called Diary of a Loud. Traits * Likes chocolate, doughnuts, cookies, snicker-doodles & pizza * Likes the Burpin Burger * Likes Dream Boat, Dessert Storm & ARGGH! * Caring towards others, though doesn't know how to show it * Likes video games * Likes chicken fights * Likes Boyz Will Be Boyz * Likes getting into food fights * Hates being a laughingstock * Likes SMOOCH * Likes all kinds of movies * Likes ghost hunting * Likes Blarney the Dinosaur Lori *In love with Bobby. *Likes using make up. *Likes talking or texting on her phone, even having Lori's muscle memory *Likes sushi & hard-boiled eggs *Likes Golf *Hates catching people in her room *Mastery of Ballroom Dancing & Waltz What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't says literally *She's not bossy. *She doesn't have a double chin. *She doesn't mind Clyde obsessing over her, though she told him not to be so obsessed with her Leni *In Love with Chaz. *She has a sense of fashion *Likes going to the mall & shopping for various things *Can be distracted by shiny objects *Likes smoothies, bubblegum & egg whites *Mastery of Interpretive dance along with Jazz Hands *Likes Manicures & Pedicures *Might be high-functioning autistic What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She's not an airhead. *She doesn't have arachnophobia. *She doesn't hate rats or squirrels. *She doesn't mind wearing scrunchies, leg warmers & socks & sandals together *She doesn't walk into walls. Luna *Enjoys any music *Likes playing guitar, even having Luna's muscle memory *In Love in Sam *Bisexual *Likes Bangers & mash, Sunny side-up eggs, Root beer & Popcorn *Sings in the shower *Mastrey of Contemporary/Jazz, generally consisting of posing in various ways What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't bring up song references all the time. *She's not obsessed over Mick Swagger. *She doesn't mind what kind of party it is, since the party she throws is a hybrid of a wild & sophisticated party. Luan *She laughs a lot *In love with Benny & Maggie *Likes puppetry & balloon animals *Makes gadgets & devices á la Pee Hee Herman *Likes Mexican food, bananas, funny-side up eggs & popcorn *Mastery of Tarantella/Tapdancing What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't pulls pranks on anyone. *She doesn't make puns. Lynn *Likes playing sports of any kind *In Love with Francisco *Likes submarine sandwiches & scrambled eggs *Strong, both literally & figuratively *Likes exercising, though she can be a little extreme with it *Likes giving Dutch ovens *Mastery of Hip-hop (J-pop, K-pop & Jazz influenced, generally verging on punk music) & Capoeira What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She's not superstitious, but not a debunker either. *She doesn't mind sport games being rained out. *She's not a gloater. Lincoln *Reads anything in her underwear, though she doesn't limit it to just that *In Love with Christina, Ronnie & Paige *Cuddles Bon Bon *Likes Ketchup Sandwiches, Peanut Butter & Sauerkraut Sandwiches, Zombie Bran cereal, Grilled cheese with jelly on the top *Breaks 4th wall to viewers *Likes Starship Groupers & King of the Rings *Likes going to arcades *Hates making people unhappy *Mastery of Latin Dance (Tango/Salsa) What She Doesn't Have from This Loud * She doesn't hang out with Clyde. * She's not a fan of Muscle Fish, Ace Savvy & Tippy. * She doesn't collect coins. * She's not as selfish or stupid as he could be at times. Lucy *Scares people unexpectedly *In love with Rocky & Silas *Likes Vampires of Melancholia *Reads & writes poems *Likes Princess Pony *Doesn't mind talking about dark material whether it be shootings to shark attacks to 9/11 *Hates being forgotten about or unnoticed *Likes talking about cryptids & other monsters *Can talk to ghosts *Likes Blood pudding & Extra well-done eggs *Mastery of Breakdancing, Popping & Locking with some Hip-Hop thrown in What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't hate pink. *She doesn't say "Sigh." *Having her components killed by Maximus, she gained thanatophobia, though she developed immortality. *She doesn't sleep in a coffin. *She doesn't like conducting funerals *She isn't into spiritualism *She's not affected by bleach. *She's not a Twihard fan. Lana *Loves to play in mud *Likes Animals, though she doesn't mind Alligator wrestling *Likes making mud pies *Enjoys getting her hands really dirty *She doesn't mind digging in & picking up trash *Likes dog food, chicken noodle soup, deviled eggs, dog biscuits *She has plumbing skills & likes fixing things *Mastery of Jive & Swing *She doesn't mind pickup her nose & eating her boogers. What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *Not all of her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds & anything unhygienic. *She doesn't mind being called cute. *She doesn't hate peanut butter & sauerkraut sandwiches or rhubarb. *She's not acrophobic. Lola *Likes to stay cute or in her case hot *Uses glitter *Likes beauty pageants & fashion shows *Likes playing with dolls *Likes little princess pies, deviled eggs *Mastery of Jive & Swing *Likes Badminton *Hates being messed with What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She's not bratty or narcissistic. *She's not a tattletale, snitch, stool pigeon or whatever you want to call her *She doesn't watch plastic surgeries gone wrong. Lisa * Her intelligence * In Love with David * Likes fried eggs, crustless PB&J sandwiches & marshmallows * Being able to create inventions * Likes performing experiments, though she hates it when they're stopped or going wrong. * Able to solve complex mathematical equations * Likes playing bingo * Mastery of Hip-Hop (J-pop & K-pop influenced, much closer to bubblegum pop music than hard rock) What She Doesn't Have from This Loud * She doesn't have a lisp or is scatterbrained when it comes to chemicals. * She doesn't do poop studies * She doesn't play with food. Lily * Likes playing some baby toys * Very Cheerful * Likes Milk * Cuddles her blanket & teddy bear * In love with her teddy bear & Jared * Sucks her thumb & a pacifier at times * Chess Expert * Hates being forced to change * Can talk theatrically at times * Hates being woken from her sleep * Mastery of Ballet & Chinese Lion Dance What She Doesn't Have From This Loud * She doesn't wear diapers Components *Lori: Skeleton, Eyeshadow, a breast made into a D-Cup size, some of her fingers *Leni: Hair design, Legs, a breast made into a D-Cup size *Luna: Part of a Lung, kidneys, some of her fingers *Luan: 1/3 of her brain, toes *Lynn: Muscles, Muscle Tendons, liver, hands *Lincoln: White Tuft of Hair, Eyes *Lucy: Feet, Black bangs near the face *Lana: Part of a Lung, Ears, Tongue *Lola: Part of a Lung, Nose *Lisa: 1/3 of her brain, pulsating scalp *Lily: Mouth, 1/3 of her brain, heart Traits that did not come from any of them *tends to help people more often. *high metabolism *She doesn't hide how she's feeling, though she does try. Powers from the Louds * Casual Attire It's a fusion of the Louds' casual wear. *Luna's paperclip earrings *Lana's Baseball Cap *Lola's Tiara *Rainbow Eyeshadow *A fusion of the Sunglasses Leni never uses & Lisa's glasses *A track jacket *Lincoln's shirt with the frills from Leni's dress, ripped sleeve ends & a skull from Luna's shirt & red sleeves & a 1 from Lynn's sports jersey, but with cleavage & ends at her navel *Lola's gloves which she only uses for when washing dishes & experimenting Category:Characters Category:The Loud House Category:Movie characters Category:Females Category:Nickelodeon Category:Adults